dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Death of Superman
The Death of Superman is an animated film in the DC Animated Film Universe and the eleventh animated Superman film which is a another animated movie based on the Death of Superman storyline and is the tenth feature length film in the DC Animated Film Universe. The film was followed by Reign of the Supermen. Doomsday is unleashed from his ancient prison and carves a bloody swath across the world, one which the Justice League cannot stop. Now, Superman is the world's only hope and must fight with all his might to stop the monster's onslaught. Plot Superman has become a hero to the citizens of Metropolis while infuriating billionaire and super villain Lex Luthor, who considers our hero a threat to his city. In an attempt to kidnap the mayor, Intergang – armed with Apokolips technology, including the Mother Box – are foiled by Superman; he and the Justice League send the recovered devices to S.T.A.R. Labs for analysis. In an interview with the Daily Planet’s ace reporter Lois Lane, Superman presents the rocket that brought him to Earth from Krypton and its birthing matrix, containing Kryptonian DNA technology to the world. Lois is in a relationship with fellow reporter Clark Kent who, unbeknownst to her, is Superman’s alter-ego. Despite meeting his parents Jonathan and Martha, Lois remains apprehensive of Clark's secrecy. His reluctance to reveal his past makes Lois reconsider their relationship. At S.T.A.R labs, Silas Stone and Dr. John Henry Irons determine Intergang’s devices contain both Apokoliptian and Earth elements, leaving only one suspect with the means to synthesize these technologies: Lex Luthor. Superman confronts Luthor, confined to house arrest, who denies any involvement. Meanwhile, Superman admirer Captain Hank Henshaw leads a team of astronauts aboard the space shuttle Excalibur when a boom tube sends a meteorite hurtling towards the shuttle. As Henshaw waits for Superman's rescue, the shuttle is destroyed, leaving Henshaw's body unaccounted for. The meteorite crashes to the Atlantic Ocean floor, monitored by Luthor’s underground research facility. Luthor escapes his house arrest with a decoy and sends a deep sea exploration team to the crash site. They encounter Atlanteans, and both groups are destroyed by a monstrous humanoid that emerges from the wreckage. The monster reaches the U.S. coastline and murders two campers and a grizzly bear before rampaging against the police. The Justice League arrive and are brutally defeated, but the Martian Manhunter’s telepathy reveals the creature to be a living weapon designed to annihilate entire civilizations. As the monster heads for Metropolis, Batman notes that their last hope is the Man of Steel. Meanwhile, Clark and Lois meet for lunch at a restaurant owned by Superman fan Bibbo Bibbowski, where Clark finally reveals himself as Superman to a shocked Lois. The two resolve their differences, and Clark receives the Justice League’s distress call. He arrives just in time to save Wonder Woman from the rampaging creature. Lois, reporting live by helicopter with her cameraman Jimmy Olsen, dubs the monster "Doomsday" as his fight with Superman rages through Metropolis and reaches the Hall of Justice. A battlesuit-clad Luthor joins the fight against Doomsday, aiming to become Metropolis’ “true savior,” but he is incapacitated and saved by Superman. Realizing the toll the battle has taken on Superman, Lois attempts to sacrifice herself to Doomsday to force Clark into using lethal force. As the beast prepares to kill Lois, Superman hurls himself at Doomsday – he breaks the villain’s neck, but is fatally stabbed at that moment, and dies in Lois’ arms. Jimmy broadcasts Superman's death across the globe as the world mourns. After a state funeral for the fallen Man of Steel, the Kents welcome Lois into their family. Jimmy brings Lois to Superman's mausoleum where they find his coffin open and witness a figure resembling Superman fly away. At S.T.A.R. Labs, an exonerated Luthor tries to gain custody of Doomsday's corpse for Project Cadmus before Superman's rocket self-starts and flies off. Four mysterious figures are introduced during the ending credits: First, as numerous failed Superman clones are destroyed at Cadmus, the sole surviving prototype escapes. Second, Dr. Irons forges Superman’s symbol onto a suit of armor. Third, a Superman-like figure watches as Superman's rocket buries itself under the North Pole and creates a vast crystalline structure. Lastly, high above the Earth, a cyborg resembling Superman arrives. Cast *Jerry O'Connell as Clark Kent/Superman *Rebecca Romijn as Lois Lane *Rainn Wilson as Lex Luthor *Rosario Dawson as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Nathan Fillion as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Christopher Gorham as Barry Allen/The Flash *Matt Lanter as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Shemar Moore as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Jason O'Mara as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Jonathan Adams as Mayor Booker *Rocky Carroll as Silas Stone and Perry White *Trevor Devall as Bruno Mannheim and Dabney Donovan *Paul Eiding as Jonathan "Pa" Kent *Jennifer Hale as Martha "Ma" Kent *Patrick Fabian as Hank Henshaw *Nyambi Nyambi as J'onn J'onzz *Erica Luttrell as Mercy Graves *Amanda Troop as Maggie Sawyer *Charles Halford as Bo "Bibbo" Bibbowski *Max Mittelman as Jimmy Olsen *Toks Olagundoye as Cat Grant *Rick Pasqualone as Dan Turpin *Cress Williams as John Henry Irons *Doomsday Non-Speaking Cameos *Mera *Metallo (Hologram) *Cheetah (Hologram) *Alfred Pennyworth *Damian Wayne *Katar Hol/Hawkman *Kate Kane *Titus Production History To be added Release To be added Trivia * This marks Doomsday's first appearance in the Animated Film Universe. * Hawkman will probably have a role-playing role. Gallery Promotion References Category:Superman Animated Films Category:The Death of Superman Category:Animated Films Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies Category:DC Animated Film Universe